buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tachikaze Master/The Adventures of Ex (Fanfic): Act 5 "The top Secret Project"
''Author's Notes HI! I'm here again and I'm writing again. I just wanna say today here for your opinions. Do you like this Fanfic right now as it is? Like, The plot, the expressed way, and so on and so forth, but overall, do you like it? Just a question from my mind. Act 5: The top Secret Project I am in a situation of panic, facing a blade of flame head towards my way. ''Oh Jesus. God help me. I'm not much of a religious person though (Or at least I think not) "Green Dragon Shield!" A mysterious shadow that suddenly leaps forwards me, and blocks the strike. "Oh, come ON!" My attacker says, then continues with: "Well, Well, if it isn't Drago our old friend here. What might you want this time?" "I had the feeling that you'd arrive here." Th Drago guy says, with a deep, husky voice I've never heard before. "One of the two prisoners here were supposed to be the culprit, and he wasn't alone. Based on all the casuality and the amount of damage a minute, it read the destruction of 5 or so places. Which means He wasn't acting ALONE!" He says. "Hooo... then you already know our motive?" The girl who tried to rescue our Mask pal here says, with her Armorknight Ifrit at her side." "Yeah. Based on the places you attacked..." He seemed to hesitate for a second, then said: "Minami's World, King Cards, Martial Cards, Oreon, The Galleon, and other major card shops across the City, and the Buddy Police. You seemed to be trying to keep us busy, while doing some illegal activity across town." That line made me shiver. They did something like that? Before I realized, I started saying ou loud: "But then the casualit`" I was cut short by Drago. "I shall continue. Your true motives are... To make your own Powerful Card and Dimenson. Aren't I right? Huh? Say what? Is that even possible? I think to myself. The girl who tried to rescue Mask said: "True."" "Hey Hey, he's our enemy, you know?" Mask says. "I've got a plan. You just shut up and watch." The girl replies. "As usual, you're a living hell, aren't you?" Mask says. "It's INFERNO!" She says, then followsup with: "With this unexplored power, with many cards and spells not used, it's impossible to tell which cards will have which effect... WITHOUGHT trying it out." "Then are you saying that The Venoms have already found out a way on how to use a spell that can even create a card of your own?" Drago asks. "I can't give you that much information, can I?" Inferno says. "True." ''End of Story I ended up in a bit of an unusal situation today, but I just couldn't think of any situation this far out in the story. Anyway , Hope you enjoyed. PEACE! Credits I do '''NOT' own the game. I only own the storyline and the characters. ''Chapters:'' Last Chapter:"Link" Next Chapter: Category:Blog posts